GALLERY: IBC-13 introduces new shows in star-studded trade launch
February 11, 2016 Last year, Kapinoy did a successful programming of sports and entertainment combined, if the two other networks whose programming is focused on heavy dramas, light and family viewing. IBC-13 has been around for more than four years and they called ‘new kid on the block.’ In the year 2014, IBC-13’s light programs enjoyed wide viewership, including Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes which dramatizes a love stories every Saturday night, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, Viva-produced reality singing search Born to be a Superstar (hosted by Anja Aguilar) and the trend-setting fantaseryes like Janella in Wonderland (starring Janella Salvador) and Voltron Man (starring AJ Muhlach). At least it’s a decision considering Channel 13’s increased emphasis in local programming, as well as cartoons from Nickelodeon, tokusatsu and anime, and imported drama for the returning TreseBella primetime. In a star-studded trade launch dubbed as Go 13!, IBC-13 introduced its new line-up of shows for the second half of the year, anchored around its reality singing search for kiddie superstars Little Superstar. The Metrowalk Tent was literally discovered a singing talented superstars for kids as IBC president and chief executive office Boots Anson-Roa expressed her excitement about the new shows. “I’m very excited about the new shows. We’ve always been introducing things differently and the new shows are no exception,” Roa told IBC News. Roa said that for starters, Little Superstar is searching for the kiddie superstar and was open to kids aged 5 to 13 years old and above. “I think this is a show that appeals to the kids for the singing talented as there are many young Filipinos who like to be a kiddie superstar identify with the singing talents.” Premiering on Saturday at 7:15PM, February 13, it is hosted by the 'Primetime Princess of IBC' and 'Asia's Pop Princess' Janella Salvador. The country's top performer Jeffrey Hidalgo, 'Asia's Queen of Soul' Jaya and 'Prince of Themesongs' Bryan Termulo are the judges. Premiering this Monday night (February 1) is te much-anticipated kilig-serye I Will Be Here, topbilled by versatile teen actress Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos were introduced during the launch. The series airs weeknights at 8:30PM premiered. Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan, a 1982 film drama directed by Danny Zialcita, will be revived as the primetime teleserye by Viva for IBC-13 and already premiered in February 15, weeknights at 9:15PM. Topbilled by Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Jericho Rosales and Andi Eigenmann, directed by Mac Alejandre and Gil Tejada, Jr.. Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan promise to provide the audience with high quality primetime viewing experience. Each episode will surely be a must-watch. In March, four new shows for IBC-13 as it celebrates on its 56th year offering. First up is the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo's Roberta. Under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, Roberta is starring 'The Wonder Child' Carleen Sky Aclan in her lead role, with the newest Kapinoy actor Alwyn Uytingco, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, acclaimed actress Gloria Diaz, the comeback stars of Wowie de Guzman and Jennica Garcia. Followed by Hulog ng Langit (under Secarats Taalent Management Services), a family drama featuring the most promising young stars of Secarats, including Patrisha Samson, Harold Rementilla, Aries Ace Espanola and Erika Mae Salas. Roa revealed that IBC-13 acquired the Philippine version of the franchise game show Cash Cab Philippines hosted by Ryan Agoncillo. Thais game show that Agoncillo will be driving a taxi that looks fairly ordinary. However, instead of being driven to their destination, passengers will be quizzed by the host. A correct answer earns them money, but three mistakes means they get booted out of the car. And for those who discovered the mermaid fantasy in a diving underwater, IBC-13 continues to make the splash in the fantaserye genre through the primetime fantasy series about the mermaid Syrena. In the mermaid story, teen star Sofia Andres will play the lead role Syrena, a girl who will transform into a mermaid wherein the stories about mermaids and sea creatures in the underwater scenes. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Cathy O. Camarillo, Syrena also features Diego Loyzaga, Tom Taus, Antoinette Taus, Onemig Bondoc and Kat Alano as Calissa. It is a pity that despite its efforts, IBC-13 hits the right program mix and shows that would make the station a force to reckon with, enabling it to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA-7 on equal terms. Other new shows already on the air include the first-ever Philippine adaptation of the popular Korean telenovela, Glory Jane (under Secarats Talent Management Services) which is topbilled by 'The Mall Princess' Cherryz Mendoza; the much-awaited return of TreseBella for the primetime block with the telenovela Simplemente Maria and the Korean drama Oh My Venus; and the afternoon drama series Bimby starring the child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Donna Cruz, Keempee de Leon, Cheksa Garcia-Kramer and Jomari Yllana, and Kahapon Lamang topbilled by Rodjun Cruz, Nicole Andersson, Kazel Kinouchi, TJ Trinidad, Gloria Romero and Raymond Bagatsing. Also enhancing the network’s morniong line-up is The Enchong Dee Show hosted by the Chinito heartthrob Enchong Dee, following the debut on February 15 is the introduction of educational programming, including Science Kwela, Pamana, Math Power and Learn with English targeting their students in public schools through lessons for learn and study. The weekend top-rating coverage of the PBA games will continue to have further strengthened IBC-13′s weekend primetime line-up, while IBCinema premiere every Saturday will feature the collection of Tagalog movies in a new movie hits of today. Roa pointed out that while IBC-13 continues to make things up in the industry and trying for competition, the new shows all have one thing in common: they are all part of what makes the Kapinoy Network, well, feel-good. Truly the feel-good station Pinoy Ang Dating!, IBC-13 responds to thediverse preferences of the Filipino audience with its innovative entertainment, sports, children and educational, news and public service programs, many of which have gained local and international recognition. 'Nickelodeon on IBC (print ad)' :Get your weekend dose of cartoon fun from your friends Rugrats, Spongebob, Fairly OddParents and Jimmy Neutron! :Nickelodeon on IBC :Rugrats (center: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica) :Saturday 7:00AM :The Fairly OddParents (left up: Cosmo and Wanda) :Saturday and Sunday 7:30AM :SpongeBob SquarePants (right: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidword, Sandy, Mr. Krabs) :Saturday and Sunday 8:00AM :The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (left down: Jimmy) :Sunday 8:30AM :Saturdays 7:00AM to 8:30AM (left) :Sundays 7:30AM to 9:00AM (left) :IBC (right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph